First Night
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: It's the honeymoon night of Ranma and Akane and you all know what that means! Waffy and a little bit of humor...


First Night

            Ranma looked over the tour booklets the hotel provided.  "How about we go to Waikiki Beach tomorrow?" he suggested to the bathroom door.

            "Sure," was the response.

            Ranma Saotome was a nervous wreck.  After Furinkan High, he managed to get into college so he could get a degree in personal business.  He had been studying for the past few months when the fathers decided to hold the wedding.  The wedding, surprisingly, went off smoothly.  Now, all he had to worry about was his mid-terms, passing his classes, continuing the Anything Goes School and giving the best years of his life to his new wife, Akane Tendo, now Akane Saotome.  He can always perform best under pressure; he's a pro.  So why was he warm with sweaty palms?

            It was his wedding night.  Ranma and Akane had arrived in Paradise Oahu today and tonight was their first honeymoon night.  And _everyone_ knows what happens during the honeymoon.  The very thought made Ranma more nervous.

            Akane...the girl he's known since he was 16.  He believes he's loved her ever since...now they were 19 and though they were engaged for three years, it was only for this past year when they willingly went out with each other.  The marriage was quite a surprise.  He still loved her and she loved him.  He loved everything about her.  What was taking her so long in the bathroom?

            "Akane?" Ranma called.

            "Yes?"

            "Are you ok?"

            "Fine."

            "What are you doing in there?"

            "I'm almost done."

            Done? With what?  Ranma closed the brochure to the Atlantis Boat Tour.

            "Are you ready?" she asked.

            "For what?" Ranma got on his feet.

            The bathroom door opened and Akane came out.  The brochure dropped from Ranma's hand; his jaw dropped as well.  Akane stood before him, wearing a very thin peach-colored lingerie number.  It was a silk slip top that ended at her ribs with matching silk high cut panties.  In his mind, he took back all those times he called her "sexless."  Ranma continued to stare at his wife.

            Akane stood a few more moments before she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, this is stupid," she huffed and tried to retreat to the bathroom.

            "No, wait," Ranma caught her arm.  "What's wrong?"

            "Is it really that awful that you can't give me feedback?" she demanded to know. "Maybe you don't like the color--."

            "Akane--."

            "This was a bad idea. I thought I should wear something special--."

            "Akane--."

            "But it was a dumb thought; I know--."

            "Akane!" Ranma interrupted her babbling. "Don't worry, you look good."

            She gave him a disappointed look.  "The point of lingerie is--."

            "You look sexy, Akane," he interrupted her again.  "Very sexy...and cute, but mostly sexy."

            "Ok, I got it.  Thank you," she blushed.  With those words said, Ranma leaned towards her. He wrapped an arm around her while the other hand supported her head at the nape of her neck.  He gave her his tender kiss that made her melt in his arms.  As they embraced, their lips played with each other, feeling every touch and movement in their close company.  The taste of each other's mouth was still an experience that was new but it filled them both with pleasure and warmth beyond their belief.  Ranma slowly pulled back and a "wow" escaped Akane's mouth.  She leaned against his bare chest.

            Ranma looked down at the bed.  "I guess we..."

            "Yah..." Akane looked up at him.  "Do you want the lights on or off?"

            They looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them said "Off."  Ranma and Akane crawled under the sheets, turned off the lamps and found each other's embrace.

            They started with a deep kiss as Ranma's hands wandered up and down her back.  He pulled away.  "Do...you want to take your clothes off or should I do it?"

            "I don't care." Akane raised her arms as Ranma pulled off her top.  His fingers got caught in the elastic of her underwear.  She raised her hips and assisted him with taking it off.  He threw both garments to the floor.  The Hawaiian moonlight coming through the sliding door reflected off Akane's skin, showing her nudity.  Ranma hesitantly ran his fingers on her curves.  He then froze, just staring. "What's wrong?" she asked, self-conscious.

            Ranma thought she looked like a goddess...should he tell her that?  "Beautiful..." he muttered but it was loud enough for Akane to hear.

            She blushed.  "Should we take off your boxers?" she pulled them down but found something holding it up.

            "Ow!" Ranma said. "Be careful."

            "What is that?" she asked.

            He raised an eyebrow.  "What do you think?"

            After a few moments, Akane figured it out.  She pulled the elastic forward, then pulled his boxers down.  Though the supply of moonlight was scarce, she could see Ranma's body part.  Her mouth almost dropped.  "That...is supposed to be put into me?"

            "Uh...why?"

            "It looks..._big_...won't that rip me apart?"

            Ranma blushed at her 'comment'. "It won't 'rip you apart', I promise.  I'll go slowly.  So...do you want to be on top?"

            "I dunno."

            Ranma held her against him while he rolled on his back.  The position of her hips made hers grind against his.  He knew if he said something, she would knock him in a certain place and he would cry for days.

            He rolled her on her back.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "I want to be on top," Ranma excused.  He found being on top wasn't completely satisfying.  He sighed.

            "What is it now?" she asked.

            "Let's try on our sides," Ranma rolled off of her.  He leaned towards her and they bumped heads.  They looked up, rubbing their heads to soothe the pain.  He heard Akane release a small giggle.  "What's so funny?"

            "We don't know what we're doing," Akane smiled.

            It's true.  Ranma was so nervous; he finally released a sigh.  "Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  

She nuzzled her head under his chin. "Well, that was interesting..." she stated and Ranma nodded in response.  "Ranma?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yah."

She sighed in relief. "How many?"

"Fifty."

She went wide-eyed. "What?"

"I'm kidding," Ranma humored.  "One or two maybe.  But not too soon."

"Why?"

"I want to first learn to be a good husband," he explained.  "Then once I get it, I can add the role of 'father.'"

"You were a good fiancé.  You'll be a great husband and a wonderful father." Akane smiled.  "Let's wait a year or so before we have a child...but that doesn't mean we can't have fun until then."

Ranma chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "Akane, I love you."

"I know."

"Hey!"

"Baka. I love you too," Akane planted a kiss on his neck.  "Good night."

They slept in each other's arms; their first night as husband and wife.

_...fin..._

(Note: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.  I was bored one night.  It was probably 8pm and I was smack in the middle of the Pacific, on a plane from California to Honolulu.  Everyone around me was asleep and I was the only one in my row with my light on, writing away...besides my sister, who's also a writer on FFN.  Hence, this fic.  I hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
